


The Photograph

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas thang for Rickyllover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickylLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/gifts).



> So I wrote this (well a slightly different version) for Rickyllover because she's amazing and needs a little more Rickyl fluff in her life, don't we all. Enjoy!

“Rick, I ain’t wearing ‘em,” Daryl hissed, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Sweetheart, it’ll only take five minutes,” Rick replied, but Daryl didn’t look convinced. “It’s for the Christmas card. I jus’ wanted us to match.” He gave a forced smile to the photographer and repositioned Judith on his hip. “Look, I even found some in her size.”

“I put on yer ugly, itchy sweater that’s threatenin’ to cut off blood supply to my arms–”

“Ya look good.”

“–but I am not wearin’ no goddamn antlers.”

“Language,” Carl admonished, making an unsuccessful attempt at covering the baby's ears.

“Think of the children, Daryl. It’s Judith's first Christmas, a huge milestone that she’s gonna wonder about when we give her her baby book in twenty years. She’s gonna ask why Papa’s the only one not wearin’ antlers. Do ya want her to wonder about that, Daryl? Do ya? Why Papa wouldn’t do that for her? And what about Carl, huh? This is the first Christmas we’re havin’ as a family.”

Daryl groaned, “Ya can’t always use the kids like this, Rick. It’s guerrilla warfare.” He yanked the antlers out of Rick’s hand and stuck them on his head before taking Judy from him so he could fuss over her red velvet santa dress.

“An’ ya better smile,” Rick said as the photographer began positioning the four of them in front of the snowy backdrop. Carl stood behind them while they both sat on boxes wrapped like presents holding Judith in between them.

Just before the man snapped the first picture, Daryl leaned over and whispered in Rick’s ear, “Yeah, well _you_ better blow me.”

Later that night, Daryl’s Christmas wish came early.

And when he picked up the Christmas cards the next week, he had to admit that they all looked pretty damn adorable in antlers.


End file.
